


[Art] Aiden/Jordi Visuals

by tentacledicks



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks
Summary: Digital paintings, mostly pornographic in nature, for various fics I've written. All marked and labeled with the fic and chapters it's relevant to.





	1. [Still Waters] Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881727) by [tentacledicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks). 
  * Inspired by [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262706) by [tentacledicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks). 
  * Inspired by [static on the line (i hear it all the time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676818) by [tentacledicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks). 



> Mostly for my own purposes (read: I switch devices a lot and can't carry my gallery with me to all of them) I wanted to have a single spot with all of the fic-related art I've done for my own stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna start Real Fuckin Old with this one (actually drew it _before_ ever writing Still Waters because at the time I didn't think I had the dedication to write a whole as fic lmfao) so it looks like we're going back to the literal first picture of Aiden I ever drew. _I swear to god I got better at it._
> 
> September 2017


	2. [static on the line] Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically spoilers, but it's part of the first couple of scenes of Act 2 so. There's that.
> 
> February 2019


	3. [Undertow] Chapter 7/8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nnnnot actually a Real Scene (tm) but I've been craving a chance to draw Jordi's goddamn suit for ages now, so. Have at ye.
> 
> May 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done in Procreate rather than Photoshop, this time.


End file.
